Child's Play
by LunaEquus
Summary: A series of vignettes based on childhood games. Will think up a better summary later.
1. I Spy

**New idea I got for another miniseries. xP Each chapter will be named after and written around a childhood game. For Kartik - I Spy!**

_I spy, with my little eye, something that starts with 'G'._

Kartik moves just a bit closer to the boathouse, the sunlight dappling his face through the overgrowth of trees. He watches the girls with a wide eyed fascination as they attempt a game of lawn tennis. The key word is "attempt," for none of them put forth much of an effort towards playing. On the rare occasion one of the girls is able to hit it to another, the receiver is never ready, or enthusiastic. But mostly, they just take turns hitting the ball out of bounds, and laughing as they make the plump one retrieve it.

_I know! Is it 'game'?_

_No, it's not that…_

He moves even closer to the pitch of lawn they play on, daringly stepping into plain view, taunting them with his audacity. They abandon their game and move on to pick wildflowers, though Kartik can hardly imagine the sport in such a dull activity. To him, the lawn tennis holds more interest, even if it is an English sport. It'd give him the chance to hit something very hard, something he'd very much like to do in his present mood. That feeling intensifies as he locks eyes with one of the girls.

_I've got to be right this time – it's 'Gemma', isn't it?_

_Hmph. Closer, but it is not Gemma either._

Kartik does not move a muscle the entire time he holds Gemma's gaze. Like rivals on a playground, they stare each other down, until one of her friends distracts her. Kartik feels as if he's won a small battle, though it only heals his wounded reputation minimally. He rubs absently at the teeth marks still imprinted on his hand from his last encounter with Gemma. She told him not to follow her or even watch her, but here he is in plain sight, stubborn and defiant. The plump one walks up to Gemma and her friend, holding yellow flowers in her chubby hands.

_I'm running out of ideas! Is it 'goldenrod'?_

_Not even close._

Kartik freezes as all three girls look over at him and whisper to each other. He is certain they are talking about him and the knowledge makes his cheeks burn. Even from his considerable distance away, he can still hear the voice of the black haired girl as she exclaims something in horror. Kartik winces, hoping rather childishly that Gemma didn't tell them about their little "meeting" in London the night before. It was quite embarrassing for him, to be rendered speechless by the words of an angry school girl.

_Wait, I think I've got it…_

The blonde one steps close to them, putting her arm around the one that shrieked. Suddenly they are all giggles and smiles as they walk back towards the school, away from their wildflowers and away from Kartik. He remains at the boathouse, baffled by their foreign ways. It is like learning a new language, watching them. And though languages are something he is very familiar with, he cannot quite grasp this particular dialect.

_Ah yes, how could I have missed it? The answer is 'girls'._

_Yes, but I cannot see them anymore._

**That last line is from the formal I Spy game. The person has to say if they cannot see the thing anymore. Yeah. **

**I've always wanted to write the boathouse-lawn tennis scene in Kartik's POV! I thought this was a cute way to do it.**

**Soon to come - Simon Says; Mother, May I?; Musical Chairs; and Monkey in the Middle. Not necessarily in that order.**

**My purple hair is rad,  
LunaEquus**

**coughreviewcough**_  
_


	2. Simon Says

**Forgive me for not updating! School has been very hectic! I haven't had the time to work on my longer fics, so this will have to do for now.**

**Simon Says**

Simon Middleton was a very privileged young man. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, literally and figuratively, and he knew it. He grew up with everything a child could ever ask for…

_Simon says, "Make me another custard!"_

The best of foods always passed his lips, served up whenever he could ask. It is a small wonder that he never gained the weight to take on the persona of the stereotypical spoiled brat. His cheeks were chubby and flushed, but what happy child's isn't? Besides, Simon was a very active child.

_Simon says, "Buy me a pony!"_

Simon partook in a myriad of sports, ranging from fox hunting and polo on his pedigreed Thoroughbred to cricket with the best of people. Many were quite impressed with his seemingly natural talents, oblivious to the fact that he did practice hard, though at his leisure. But what time isn't leisurely for the son of a viscount?

_Simon says, "Let us read Descartes again."_

Eton College is known by many as the most popular public school for young men in the world. Naturally, an Honorable such as Simon Middleton would attend. While studying at Eton, he quickly rose to the top of his classes, became a prefect, and excelled at competitive rugby. Great things were destined for young Simon.

_Simon says, "Take me to the Athenaeum."_

After returning home from college a thoroughly educated and handsome man, it was time for him to be counted among the numbers of a highly respected gentleman's club. As his father the Viscount of Denby was already a member, Simon was welcomed with open arms into the Athenaeum Club. Here he was already one of the great, just like men such as Charles Dickens and Sir Walter Scott before him. Life was good.

_Simon says, "Find me a future wife."_

Once the mysterious Gemma Doyle popped into his life, Simon was convinced he was complete. His career was to follow in his father's footsteps, not challenging, but certainly rewarding. He had an active social life with the best of people, and he was happy with himself. All that had been missing was a lady to share it all with, a lady to marry. And as if by fate, he met her, albeit awkwardly, at the train station. Now all he had to do was charm her.

_Simon says, "Fall in love with me."_

Gemma was as taken with him as Simon was with her, he was sure of it. Nothing could hide the blushes on her cheeks and the secret smiles she tried to hide for modesty's sake. Still, he felt as if she would lose interest in him. He tried many ways to spark up her curiosity, such as the forbidden absinthe and in desperation, the antique brooch that would serve as an engagement promise. Unfortunately for Simon, her attention was elsewhere, and for the first time ever, he was denied.

"_Give me back my antique brooch!"_

"_Surely."_

"_Uh uh…Simon didn't say."_

**Lame. Ish. Tell me what you think. I'm exhausted. **

**Wants people to review Son of the Rakshana,  
LunaEquus**

**Reviews please!**_  
_


End file.
